


Well Fed

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bloating, Burping, Fluff, Gorging, M/M, Over Eating, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Someone mentioned Chase getting all flustered by Wilford being all romantic and uhhhhhh I got carried away?





	Well Fed

“Dude, this is way too much. I’m so underdressed, I’m gonna get kicked out!”

Chase stood in awe at the entrance to the incredibly fancy, very expensive looking restaurant. He almost wanted to step back and just run away, but Wilford brought his hand around Chases hip and secured him in place.

“Nonsense, dear! You deserve it.”

Chase had to blush at the gentle contact, and he took a steadying breath before letting himself be lead.

Wilford must have book the table weeks in advance, and they skipped the queue, with the server giving Wilford a nod and directing him to a booth with an amazing view.

And Wilford was a real gentleman about it too, asking what Chase likes the look of from the menu before ordering on his behalf based on the preferences.

They were poured some rather expensive wine and Wilford held his glass in toast to “a better Daddy than myself”, to which Chase felt his cheeks burn.

“This is... thank you, Wilford. I really don’t know what to say. I know you think I deserve this but I really don’t know what I’ve done to -“

“Chase, I know how much you’ve suffered recently. You’ve put so much effort into just trying to be good for your children and to keep a smile up for the channel. I just want you to be able to unwind, that’s all.”

Chase took a nervous sip of wine, hardly the drop he was used to but still delicious. And then Wilfords hand was on his, comforting, and he made a shocked noise in the back of his throat.

Before being able to ask exactly what this was, their waiter came over with... oh, goodness.

“Here you are, sirs.”

Chases jaw dropped as he watched the waiter struggle to fit everything on their table. It was a frankly ridiculous amount of food, all meals made to be shared between a group of people. Various platers and huge steaks, several different kinds of pasta made in-house, several gourmet burgers, salads with greens that Chase didn’t even recognise, it was...

Chases stomach rumbled at the sight. He didn’t exactly eat regularly, maybe a microwave meal in a day when he felt sick hungry, so this was a change of pace, certainly.

Wilford grinned with almost too many teeth at Chases reaction and started licking his fingers.

“Well, dig in, handsome!”

-

Chase felt guilty with the first few bites, because God, this whole table must have cost more than he made in a week. And Wilford just... did it? There was no way they were going to finish it, so much was going to go to waste but...

Being pampered like this was taking its toll on Chase and eventually he fell into it. Picking out something he didn’t totally recognise, taking a few bites before Wilford would explain what it was and why it was especially expensive or rare or something along those lines. And everything was just so damn good, Chase hardly noticed himself getting quite full.

At some point, Wilford stopped eating and Chase didn’t notice. Chase kept going. By the time he realised the slight pain in his gut, he’d gone through two steaks, a burger and a half, a serving of ravioli, too many cheeses to even count, a plate of vegetables he didn’t recognise the names of drowned in a sauce he couldn’t pronounce, and it was glorious.

Taking a sip of wine with some finality, Chase leaned back with a hand on his stomach.

“Oh, dude, I’m really full. Like, I haven’t had that much food since... man, probably since Stacy cooked like 20 serves of wings for the game and no one came.”

Wilford just sat, patiently, with a small, innocent grin on his face, before scanning the table for something Chase hadn’t tried yet, picking it out with a fork and gesturing to it.

“Oh, but you still haven’t tried this Camembert! Trust me, you’ll adore it! Goes rather well with the ravioli, actually, here...”

And before Chase could object, Wilford was serving him up another bowl of the pasta, spreading a good dollop of the cheese over the top with a very fancy looking knife and, well...

Chase self assessed. Okay, maybe a few more bites.

He smirked at Wilford and opened his mouth to respond but then Wilford was just... feeding him. And it was, well, that was interesting. Chase was perfectly capable of feeding himself but having someone care about you to such an extent that they’ll literally spoon-feed you... 

It was so flattering that Chase had far more than a few more bites. Wilford was very convincing when it came to these things, apparently. Chase had finished off the bowl of pasta, another half of a burger and some very fancy garlic bread on the side for a change in pallet.

Chase was groaning by the time Wilford stopped feeding him. Chase had just sort of taken it all without thinking and it was so satisfying in this guttural way but, wow, he was aching. His stomach rolled and churned, attempting to process everything, but it was so much. Chase put a hand over his stomach once again and - oh, oh wow.

He was rather bloated. That wasn’t... normal, in the strictest sense of the word. Not even in vague chubbiness kind of way, it was like his stomach had ballooned. Chases eyebrows furrowed in concern and he looked up to Wilford for confirmation that he was seeing this but - oh yes, Wilford was seeing it. Wilford was eyeing Chases stomach in the same way Chase had eyed the food earlier. Wanting, licking of the lips, Chase could practically see the hearts in Wilfords eyes.

Chase burped by accident, rather loud in such a fancy restaurant, and that made him flush and Wilford look up at him.

“Wilf-urp, what, what is this, d-urp?”

Wilford shifted slightly in his seat, looking down at Chases stomach and up again. That was... he hadn’t been looked at like that for the longest time. It wasn’t just flattering, it was... well, his dick did something or rather, and the pain in his stomach seemed to be going straight to his cock as well. It was intense, it was a lot, and Chase wasn’t sure he actually wanted it to stop.

“Well, I mean, I just... I wanted to make sure you were well fed, you know?”

Wilford nervously tapped his fingers against his wine, and something thick and glittery surged through the glass - ah. It was Wilfords magic.

Chase wanted to be concerned. He probably should have been. He’d have to get Henrik to give him a once-over once he got home. But right now... 

“Well-urp, okay, maybe it’s a good thing this isn’t getting wa-urp-wasted, I’d feel really bad... I mean, like, worse than I feel right now. Urp! Ugh.”

Wilford looked a cousin of concerned.

“You feel bad?”

Chase furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, like, maybe not bad-bad, but my everything -urp- hurts and I don’t think I can move.”

Wilford licked his lips again, likely not even noticing he was doing it.

“So... you’re saying there’s no chance of dessert?”

Chases cock twitched. That wasn’t fair. That wasn’t fair at all.

“Well... maybe. Maybe a -urp- light dessert.”

Wilford was beaming once more, waving down their waiter and ordering another ridiculous amount of food - sweet, this time.


End file.
